meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafola Toyota
Toyota Rafola(VTYM027) was born into the Toyota Mob on December 9, 2009. His mother was Miss Lily the Pink and his father was Greegan. Rafola had one litter mate, VTYP026. Sadly once Rafola and VTYP026 started to forage with the group, VTYP026 was predated, leaving just Rafola. Rafola survived the next two months and his mother gave birth to another litter. Rafola survived to adulthood and started to rove. In December 2010 his father Greegan died from disease and his older half brother Paymister became the dominant male. His mother remained the dominant female for the next few months till she died in May 2011, and Hoodwink became the dominant female. In June, Paymister, Superman, Rafola, Scampi, Disco Stu and Cantona went roving and spend the rest of the month away from the Toyota. In July 2011 a group of JaXX rovers join the Toyota while the eldest males were roving. Rafola and the other Toyota males were unable to rejoin the Toyota forced to conitued roving. The Toyota rovers met up with five evicted Godzilla females in August 2011. Yardies The males joined some Godzilla females and formed the Yardies. They were also in the company of a wild male. Rafola was not the oldest male in the group. Paymister and Superman were older and more likely the take dominance however they soon succumbed to disaed and a wild male VYDM001 took over as the dominant male. None of the Godzilla females could ever established a clear dominance and VGZF002 returned to the Godzilla. Rafola started to take to roving with the other Toyota males and even dominant male VYDM001. After a few months all the Godzilla females disappeared and two wild females VYDF002 ad VYDF003 joined the group. VYDF002 gave birth to VYDP004 and VYDP005 however by then Rafola had left the Yardies for roving with the other Toyota males. With no habictuated meerkats in the group the Yardies was no longer followed. Rafola was the oldest of the roving Toyota males so he would most likely take dominances in any group they may have joined. The Toyota males however disappeared and were considered lost. Surpisenly Rafola reappeared roving at the Frisky in May 2012. In June Scampi and Cantona had rejoined him and they were seen with one of the Yardies females for a brief while but she disappeared. Godzilla Rafola, Scampi and Cantona roved at Frisky and Godzilla over the next few days. Then, they managed to join the Godzilla, where they quickly settled in. Rafola ousted the dominant male Fantastic Mr. Fox to take dominance beside Pancake the dominant female. However, Pancake soon died of TB in July along with two other meerkats leaving just juvinel female Queeny as the last female in the group. With no clear dominant female at his side, Rafola started to rove again with his brothers and the remaining Godzilla males and appeared at the Frisky again. Soon, the remaining natel meerkats also died of TB,leaving Rafola, Scampi and Cantona as the last survivors. Chuckle Bros With no females at their side the three brothers became a roving colition. They became part of the Chuckle Bros, a name used for unattached rovers. They started roving at Frisky untill November 2012 went they met up with two evicted frmales from the JaXX. Goodfellas The group was collared and followed, going by the namd of Goodfellas Mob. Rafola was the oldest of the males and the only one with dominance experience so he established dominance over the group. The younger of the two females named Megan Fox became the dominant female. Sadly Scampi died, maybe a sign that the group was infected with TB. Cantona soon died of TB as well. The little group was down to just three members. However, they were soon joined by two wild males, bringing their numbers back up. In January 2013 two Kung Fu females Specktor and Rhymentouous emmigrated into the mob. They were joined by another wild male/ Specktor overthrew Megan Fox but dominance was unsettled at the end of the month. Megan Fox and her sister Gene left the group and form Honey Badgers. Rafola also left, but he has been seen since. Rafola was seen with later TB shortly after. Rafola was considered last seen in February 2013. Links Toyota Mob Yardies Mob Godzilla Mob Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Yardies meerkats Category:Godzilla meerkats Category:Chuckle Brothers meerkats Category:Goodfellas meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats